A device of this kind which can be attached to a labelling assembly and which is known from DE 30 44 879 A and DE 32 16 138 A has a stationary gearbox housing whose bottom forms the cam control plate of the lantern wheel, said gearbox being sealed on the upper side between a cover of the hub and the gearbox housing via a slide ring seal, because at least the lantern wheel arranged between the hub and the cam control plate runs in an oil bath. Mounted centrally on the cam control plate is a stationary axle on which the hub is rotatably supported centrally by means of two axially spaced roller bearings. The hub has a peripheral tooth profile meshing with a drive gear wheel of a gearbox forming the drive of the device. Each of the drive shafts in the hub has, on its lower end, a drive pinion mounted for co-rotation and a pivotable toothed wheel segment of the lantern wheel, whereby each toothed wheel segment meshes with the drive pinion of the next following drive shaft, and also engages with guiding rollers in a groove-like control cam that is continuous in the circumferential direction, and, during the rotational movement of the hub, turns the drive shaft rotating with the hub back and forth in an oscillating manner. At the upper end of each drive shaft is arranged a rotating joint part that penetrates the cover of the hub, that must be sealed therein, and that has an axial polygonal stab bore into which a polygonal end of the transfer shaft is inserted. In the case of the device known from DE 32 16 138 A, e.g., an individual temporary switch-off of each drive shaft is provided, whereby said switch-off includes a twist-lock pneumatic cylinder in the hub close to the respective drive shaft and an overload clutch provided between a land of the drive shaft and a spring-loaded sliding collar, that separates, as needed, the rotating joint part of the drive shaft from the drive shaft. The configuration of the device is complicated and results in a large overall height in the direction of the rotational axis, so that considerable mounting space is required above a support structure in a labelling assembly. Furthermore, the functional integration of the device into a toothed wheel drive system is required, which increases the constructional effort inexpediently and hinders a modular construction of the device independently from the labelling assembly, as well as barring individual rotational speed control of the hub. One reason, among others, for the large overall height of the known device is that a great deal of space is required above the hub in the direction of the rotational axis due to the central bearing arrangement of the hub, which requires a stable construction, and due to the overload clutch of the individual switch-off, said overload clutch occupying considerable height.